1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of stocking caps and relates more particularly to improvements in the method of manufacturing stocking caps and to the resultant article.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, stocking caps are manufactured by providing a length of tubular knitted material everting the fabric so as to bring the raw edges of the tubular length into registry, and thereafter forming a first overlock seam joing the raw edges. The partially formed cap is thereafter rotated through 90.degree. g and a second overlock seam is formed across the raw edges. Thereupon, the partially formed cap is again everted to bring the seams within the inside of the tubular configuration to define the top or peak of the cap. The edge of the tubular structure remote from the seamed end may thereafter be folded upwardly to define a brim, and if desired, tack stitches may be formed through the four thickness of material to retain the brim in the upwardly folded condition.
Stocking caps of the type described are not particularly warm since protection is afforded merely by a doubled layer of knitted material which typically is a loosely knitted material to provide the desired elasticity to render the hat adaptable to a wide variety of head sizes. Also, knitted materials having elasticity to function in the desired manner generally present a rough surface which may chafe the wearer.
Representative constructions and methods of manufacturing stocking caps are disclosed in the following U.S. Pats. Nos. 975,582; 991,777; 1,486,980; 1,502,160; 1,562,838; 1,606,798; 1,710,188; 1,813,861; 2,038,398; 2,069,020; 3,157,887; 3,340,542; 3,626,724; 4,468,817.
While the above cited references disclose stocking caps of various constructions and modes of manufacture, none of the noted patents are considered to disclose a stocking cap and method of making the same wherein a warming liner is integrated into the hat in such manner that the raw edges and seaming or connecting stitching is totally obscured in the finished hat.